The Penguin (DC Animated Universe)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot also known as the Penguin was well educated and wanted to be reconized in high society. He was also one of Batman's top foes. His main weapon was an umbrella that had several weapons built into it. Batman : The Animated Series I've Got Batman In My Basement 'When Penguin has his thugs steal the Vonalster Faberege Egg, Batman follows them. In an attempt to capture the crooks Penguine shoots Batman with a gas pellet and the pellet makes him passout. Batman is then saved by two children named Sherman and Roberta who also take the Faberege Egg. Later Penguine manages to track down the Faberege Egg to Sherman's house and they break in to steal it. Sherman and Roberta attempt to stop Penguine with Batman's weapons but this proves to just be a minor annoyence. Penguine then makes his way to the basement where he finds the Faberege Egg and Batman. Penguine almost kills the Dark Knight but before he could Batman wakes up. The two engage in a fight and then Penguine is arrested. '''Dreams In Darkness '''Penguin appears as Batman's hallucination caused by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne '''When Dr. Hugo Strange discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman, Strange holds an auction for this information with Penguine, Joker and Two-Face attending. Joker wins the auction but Batman tricks Penguin and the other criminals into thinking that Strange had lied to the criminals about Bruce being Batmanand the three of them try to kill Strange. They end up being captured by Batman. '''Almost Got I'm '''While hiding from the police Penguine, Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc and Poison Ivy get together and play a game of poker. During this time each villian told a story of how they almost killed Batman. The Penguine turned a zoo aviary into a home for dangerous birds in a plot to kill Batman. When Batman arrived at the aviary Penguin used his umbrella to spray Batman with a red mist. The gas seemed to have no affect and in anger he threw the umbrella down and ran inside the aviary and Batman followed him. However inside the aviary Penguin revealed that the red mist was a nectar eaten by poison-beaked hummingbirds, which are released to attack Batman. After being bitten several times Batman throws a batarang at a sprinkler and the water grounded the birds. Batman then fights a giant bird and after it is beaten Penguin escapes. In the end it was revealed that Killer Croc was really Batman is disguise and that he and the police set a trap for the criminals. '''The Mechanic ' When Penguin takes controll of the Batmobile he uses it to almost kill Batman and Robin. But before Penguin could crash the car Batman and Robin use the Batmobiles ejector seats. Batman then takes Penguine down. ' Birds of a Feather '''In this episode Penguin is reformed. When he gets out of prison he becomes friends with Veronica Vreeland and Pierce Chapman. However Penguin does not know that Veronica and Pierce have become friends with him just so he could be the laughing stock of their high society parties. Soon after he gets out of prison Batman visits Penguin and tells him that he will be watching him. When Penguin discovers that Veronica lied to him he abducts her and demands ransome. In the end he is captured by Batman and saves Veronica. ' I Am The Night '''In this episode Batman reads a newpaper article saying that the Penguin's conviction had been over turned do to a technicality. ' ' Blind as a Bat When Penguin steals an experimental military plane developed by Wayne Enterprises he black mails the city into paying him. An explosion caused by the plane even causes Batman to temporaily go blind. The Batman makes a special mask that would allow him to see using radar. Batman then tracks down Penguin. However when Penguin learns that Batman is blind he begins to taunts him. Soon after Batman captures Penguin and his sight returns. '''The Worry Me Penguin has a cameo on the Batcomputer. Catwalk '''Penguin is mentioned during this episode. '''Riddler's Reform '''Penguin has a cameo in a news report. '''Batgirl Returns Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures